1. Technical Field
The present invention relates digital-to-analog signal conversion and, in particular, to a two-stage charge-scaling digital-to-analog converter that utilizes unit-cell capacitors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern electronics often require interfacing signals between analog and digital systems. For example, a digital audio signal must be converted into an analog signal prior to playing the signal through an audio speaker. Similarly, many digital video signals from digital media sources must be converted to an analog form prior to viewing on an analog display. Accordingly, digital signals are converted into their analog equivalents in many electronic devices.
Digital-to-analog converters (“DACs”) are widely used to convert a digital signal into a corresponding analog signal, thereby allowing for communication between analog and digital systems. For example, a DAC may be used to convert an n-bit digital word in a digital signal into a substantially equivalent analog output signal. The design and performance of many DACs, however, can be sensitive to semiconductor manufacturing process errors.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop DAC designs having performance that is relatively unaffected by fabrication errors introduced during the manufacturing process.